Dolor
by ninnae
Summary: Cuando la desgracia llega a nuestras vidas suele hacerlo de forma repentina y súbita. No nos da aviso y trata de llevarse siempre lo que más amanamos dejando en el camino un corazón roto lleno de dolor. One-shot. KanonxMu


Dolor

_**Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

**Kanon POV**

Te observo sin saber qué hacer, me miras con angustia como buscando en mi una respuesta. Me tortura no poder dártela, el dolor carcome mi alma al no saber cómo actuar, como parar tu sufrimiento.

Gimes y cierras los ojos con gestos de suplicio, jadeas rápidamente como haciéndome ver que tu final podría estar cerca. Eso es algo que no quiero admitir, no quiero que me dejes. Mis ojos instantáneamente se llenan de lágrimas que no puedo contener, significas mucho para mí y no quiero verte partir.

No puedo creer que hayamos llegado a esta situación, esta enfermedad que poco a poco drena tus fuerzas y aleja tu alma de mí.

En un comienzo solo fueron ligeros dolores de cabeza, una migraña común, nada importante, o eso era lo que creíamos. Pero la realidad sería otra.

Una tarde que salíamos de paseo hacia el parque, tomados de la mano, platicábamos alegremente cuando de la nada te desvaneciste, rápidamente evitando que te estrellaras contra el suelo te sostengo entre mis brazos. Te llamo y no me respondes, tu piel se había puesto muy fría y pálida, te llamo una vez más muy acongojado porque no hay señal de que quieras despertar. La gente comenzaba a aglomerarse curiosa de la situación, viendo como me hallaba desesperado algunos llamaron a emergencias. Yo ni cuenta me daba de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor solo volví en mi cuando los paramédicos llegaron al lugar e intentaron arrebatarme el cuerpo de mi novio. En un principio me negaba pero pudieron sacarlo de mis brazos, lo llevaron a una camilla para poder trasladarlo al hospital más cercano, ahí fue cuando me preguntaron si era familiar o conocía a la persona, yo angustiado simplemente asentí y me instaron a subir a la ambulancia, desde ahí todo se me hace confuso y no puedo recordar con claridad.

Te tuvieron internado por al menos quince días, la primera semana para mí fue la peor, creí que te ibas, estuviste en cuidados intensivos y parecías no mejorar. Seguías conectado a todos esos tubos y maquinas, pero sobre todos aún estabas inconsciente. Lleno de angustia y dolor acudía cada día a observarte, pero nada, hasta aquel día en que tu estado cambio, esa misma mañana te dirigí unas palabras.

—Eres aquello que más amo en este mundo, por favor te pido regreses a mi lado, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido —.

Al terminar de hablar el llanto se hizo presente por lo decidí que lo mejor era dejarte descansar, no quería que mi pena te afectara aunque no te hallaras consciente. Aquella noche me llamaron diciéndome que habías despertado y que tu estado de riesgo vital había terminado, que podría visitarte por la mañana en la zona de hospitalización. Alegre por la noticia no pude dormir. Cuando amaneció partí hacia el hospital y entre en la nueva habitación en la que te hallabas, te encontrabas dormido, claramente agotado, por lo que solo pude observarte tiernamente mientras agradecía a todos los dioses por tenerte nuevamente conmigo.

Pero el tormento no acabaría ahí, más tarde después de que te hubieras recuperado un poco más procedieron a hacer análisis para averiguar qué era lo que te estaba sucediendo, desde que tuvieron los resultados comenzó nuestra mayor desgracia. Un claro y devastador diagnostico, leucemia, en un estado muy avanzado y agudo, los médicos ya no podía hacer nada para remediar la enfermedad, solo podían darte medicamentos para que calmaran tu dolor. Jamás podre olvidar la cara que colocaste el día que te notificaron de tu condición, primero una gran impresión seguida de un shock como si no creyeras lo que oías, yo estaba en silencio, pues ya había sido informado; ellos esperaban tu reacción ante la noticia dado que para nadie es algo sencillo. De la nada comenzaste a llorar y comprendiendo tu angustia solo te abrace para demostrarte que pase lo que pase siempre estaría a tu lado. El médico al ver que no respondías comenzó a hablarte pausadamente.

—Sé que lo que acabo de comunicarle es algo muy serio y difícil de conllevar, pero aunque no podamos curar la enfermedad, daremos lo mejor de nosotros para que se sienta bien al menos por el tiempo de vida que le queda —finalizo el doctor.

En ese instante fue cuando una duda me asalto, por lo que dirigiéndome al médico pregunte.

—Usted habla de un tiempo de vida ¿a qué se refiere exactamente al decir eso?—.

Vacilante el doctor solo me mira durante un par de segundos que me parecieron eternos, cuando repentinamente suspira y me habla.

Como dije la leucemia es una enfermedad muy grave, más cuando se halla en un estado tan avanzado como es el caso del joven, por lo que creemos que no son más de seis meses lo que le quedan a su novio— termino la última frase ya en un hilo de voz como si no quisiera mencionar la posibilidad de una pronta muerte.

Con esa destructora declaración sentía que mi mundo se venía abajo, y como una punzada en mi corazón me quitaba el aire. Con voz trémula y al borde del llanto pregunto nuevamente al doctor.

—¿En verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer?—.

—Lamentablemente no existen posibilidades de cura y ningún tratamiento para alargar su vida funcionaria pues sistema inmune se halla demasiado débil por la enfermedad. Todo lo que podemos hacer es mitigar los efectos de los síntomas a medida que se vayan presentando. —contesto el médico con voz triste.

Después de eso el medico se retiro de la habitación dejándonos solos para que pudiéramos procesar la noticia de una mejor manera.

Ya hace cuatro meses del fatídico día, y cada vez te encuentras peor, las fiebres nocturnas, los incesantes vómitos y dolores no te permiten vivir, la medicación ya no hace efecto y solo puedo ver como sufres.

Me siento impotente por no poder hacer nada, daría mi vida para poder salvar la tuya de la agonía que vives, pero aunque sea lo que más deseo no puedo hacer milagros.

Una noche como cualquiera desde que enfermaste despertaste de madrugada y me viste con una mirada triste y límpida, tus ojos ya no tenían aquel brillo de antaño, pero a pesar de eso yo la encontraba hermosa, más no fue eso lo que llamo fuertemente mi atención, sino fue aquel mensaje que tratabas de transmitirme. Cansancio, agobio por la lucha y más que nada una despedida. La sangre se fue de golpe de mi rostro ante la comprensión de que esa sería la última vez que me verías a los ojos, un miedo irracional por tu partida se instalo en mi corazón.

Con una voz muy débil, casi un murmullo me dijiste tus últimas palabras.

—Te amo—.

Después de aquello suspiraste una última vez y tus ojos se cerraron para siempre.

Ante tu muerte a lo único que atine fue a llorar por aquel que ame más que a mí mismo, aquel que era mi existencia, solo tú Mu.

Ahora solo que me queda soportar el dolor de mí destrozado corazón.


End file.
